King
King is the ruler of the kingdom in THE QUEEN series. He married Red Dress Girl, but was thrown in coma by her by using the Ice Dagger. His corpse was discovered by Bianca. He eventually got killed after Red Dress Girl used the Ban Hammer. Apperanace King basically wears a golden and silver armor. On his boots and chest-plate a red emblem can be seen, while armor parts of his legs and arms are made of leather. He also wears a crown with gems, which resembles crown of Serbian dynasty Nemanjić. Story Background King ruled over his kingdom prosperously, but became melancholic ever since his wife died. THE QUEEN King is first seen greaving upon his palace, much tot he concern on his guards. Upon seeing a flare, he assembles his troops and tracks it down, where he finds Red Dress Girl. Almost immediately, he demands RDG to be his queen, and a suprised RDG accepts. The two are swiftly married. At their wedding feast, RDG seems satisfied. King then calls a dance, but instead of dancing with his wife he dances with his "toy" Bianca. RDG, angered, leaves the room. After the dance, King finds RDG at the roof of his palace, where he exclaims that his guards had been searching everywhere for her. RDG claims that she is sad, and King comforts her, but in doing so slips that he wants children with RDG. RDG's expression turns angry, confusing the King, who asks if she doesnt want children. RDG admits she does, but just not with him, before stabbing him on the neck with her Ice Dagger gifted to her by Jiggle. Shortly after Snow Queen is assassinated by RDG, her extermination vaporises all of her guards, but the process also resurrects King. Victim Girl, Crybaby, Bianca, Blue Boy, Lavender and Sia attempt to escape the castle as RDG has been torturing them, RDG stops them from exiting, but the King makes a dramatic appearance. RDG demands her guards to kill King, but King's guards remain loyal to him and they arrest RDG instead. Bianca and King have an emotional reunion, and King asks Bianca whether RDG's victims are her friends, but Bianca backstabs them and says that they were friends of RDG. King then arrests them and offers to make Bianca his Queen, Bianca gladly agrees and imprisons the spectating Noob. Bianca declares she wants RDG and her "friends" executed, and King agrees. Bacon frees RDG and her "friends" from imprisonment, and RDG arrives in the throneroom, shocking King. Bacon then sends an energy constructed explosion towards King, the explosion kills him. Appearance The King is an average heighted individual who has the "boy" roblox package and white skin. He wears royal clothes with Redcliff Armour, and has a notable crown with golden linings with jewels. His facial expression, like every other Kavra character, is solely dependant on his mood. Personality King is shown to care about his wives, and his will to have inheritor is definitely his will to have someone who can take care of his legacy, so it seems he cared deeply about his legacy and descent. He is seen to be stoic and reluctant at some scenes. Trivia *To find the King in the roleplay arena, he was in the lake in the left corner. **However it was removed. Gallery Bjankin ples.png Bjanka se sveti.png pokloncic.png Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:THE QUEEN